


Safe and Sound

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Jaskier is slipped a potion that lowers his inhibitions. Geralt is unimpressed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 16
Kudos: 331





	Safe and Sound

There are many reasons Geralt doesn't like nobles, and the way one of them is leering at Jaskier right now is only one of them. Geralt sits in the corner, tucked away where he can't bother anyone and they can't bother him. The only reason he came in the first place was for Jaskier and the only reason he's still here is because there is a huge bed upstairs waiting for them, complete with silk sheets. And, at this rate, Geralt will have it all to himself. It's a small consolation for watching Jaskier fawn over everyone else all night, and Geralt shouldn't care who Jaskier gives his attention to anyway, but it's nice to have something to look forward to. 

More and more often, though, Geralt catches Jaskier watching him, seeking him out as he waltzes around the room. And the longer the night goes on, the less attention Jaskier pays to anyone else and the more he catches Geralt's eye. He offers thankful smiles and even winks at him once as he starts in on a song he knows Geralt hates. He doesn't hate it, but the blatant eroticism of it makes his skin crawl in the most frustrating way. 

When Jaskier finishes his set, Geralt tunes out for a little while. He's unconcerned about what's going on around him and once his ale runs out, he has no good reason to stay downstairs. He's a little surprised that Jaskier never came back to him before running off. It's rare that he'll just disappear without saying goodnight, even if he's just going up to their room alone. 

It's not unusual enough for Geralt to be worried, but it is enough for him to be a little disappointed. He likes knowing where Jaskier is, that he's safe before going to bed himself. Tonight he isn't able to do that and the prospect of a warm and silky bed is less enticing than it was an hour ago. 

It isn't long before he runs into Jaskier in the halls only he's not alone and something feels... off. His medallion twitches just so faintly against his chest and Geralt frowns at the man wrapped around Jaskier. 

Apparently unbothered, Jaskier hurries up to him, wrapping his arms around Geralt's neck.

"Geralt!" he nuzzles into his chest and Geralt nearly jerks away in surprise. Jaskier is an affectionate drunk, but he hasn't had nearly enough time to drink that much. Geralt presses his nose into Jaskier's hair, inhaling deeply and this time he does pull back. 

Jaskier stinks like magic. 

It only takes a moment for Geralt to connect the dots; it's a love potion of sorts - a mild one, but still enough that it has Geralt's blood boiling. The thought of someone taking advantage of Jaskier like that makes him sick. Especially when Jaskier is so free with his affections that a simple request would have given the man anything he wants. 

Geralt's head snaps up to look at him, now standing alone just a few feet in front of them. Rage rises up in Geralt's chest and it takes all of his well-maintained control to keep from throttling the man right there. But killing nobles is never a good idea - less so for a Witcher - and doing so in their own home is asking for trouble. But in a flash, Geralt steps between him and Jaskier and something of his anger must show through because the man takes a step back, very careful not to look away. Geralt growls at him as he pulls Jaskier closer into his side and the man turns and _runs_. A coward. 

Geralt seethes, even as the man disappears down the hall and it's not until Jaskier nuzzles against his chest that Geralt remembers there are still things he has to take care of. Namely, Jaskier. 

"I don't feel so well," Jaskier murmurs, pitching forward. Geralt catches him before he hits the floor, pulling him back to his feet and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to support him. 

A weak potion, it seems, if Jaskier is already starting to work through it. Geralt doesn't spare the man another thought before turning Jaskier in the direction of their room. 

They're barely inside for a minute when Jaskier hunches over the washbasin and vomits into it. Geralt crosses to him, running a hand up his back and Jaskier moans miserably. This at least is familiar to Geralt; he and the other wolves have suffered hangovers that would kill a regular man and somehow Eskel is always there to pick him up afterward.

So Geralt mimics Eskel's actions, rubbing Jaskier's back and ensuring his hair doesn't slip down over his face. It feels good to have somewhere to channel the energy buzzing under his skin - somewhere other than the fuming rage at the man who did this to Jaskier. 

When he's finished, he slumps to his knees, but Geralt gets him up, helps him out of his clothes, and gets him to bed. When Jaskier is under the covers, he reaches out, fingers slipping against Geralt's shoulders. He just mumbles at him and Geralt crouches down next to the bed, far enough away that Jaskier won't try and pull him into bed with him. 

"Not tonight, Jaskier. Sleep. I'll be here." He waits until Jaskier's eyes fall shut then rises to his feet again and turns away from the bed. 

He makes up a bed for himself on the floor before the fire. It's a far cry from the silk sheets he was looking forward to, but it's barely a thought in his mind as he lays down, still listening to Jaskier's breath from across the room. 

Geralt is nearly asleep, just on the verge of unconsciousness when something bumps him and his eyes flash open. He's greeted by the back of Jaskier's head and before he can move, Jaskier has settled next to him on the floor. He grumbles sleepily as he presses back against Geralt's chest, lifting one of his arms and draping it over himself. 

Geralt huffs a soft laugh and presses his nose into Jaskier's hair, too tired to worry about whether or not he should. Jaskier shuffles closer, making soft little sounds in his sleep and Geralt doesn't care that they have a whole empty bed just across the room, he's just glad to have Jaskier safe.


End file.
